


Your Ripped At Every Edge But You're a Masterpiece

by nicoleaf



Series: Bright [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Closets, Hogwarts AU, Jay is a puppy, Jonnie friendship, Lonnie is his bestfriend, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part II of the Hogwarts AU no one asked for. (Except for all you suckers who wanted more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ripped At Every Edge But You're a Masterpiece

                It was no secret to the student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Gryffindor’s star player was one hundred percent, irrevocably, madly in love with Hufflepuff’s resident tech genius, Carlos de Vil. Unfortunately, the Hufflepuff was completely, utterly oblivious.

                It was Jay and Carlos’ fourth year, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament was once again being held at Hogwarts. Jay was sorely attempted to find a way to get his name in the cup, (maybe than Carlos would notice him), but then Mal drilled into him about how hard it was for _Harry Potter_ to participate. And he was _Harry Potter._ After a few hours of lecturing from the Slytherin, Jay soon forgot the notion of tricking his way into the tournament.

                The Hogwarts champion turned out to be none other than Jay’s friend Lonnie, a 7th year Ravenclaw. She was immediately a fan favorite, even among the other schools. No one from Durmstrang really cared for Gaston Jr, their champion. And Beauxbatons was only semi-invested in their champion, Melody.

                Melody however, seemed _very_ invested in Carlos de Vil, and there in lied Jay’s problem.

                Jay desperately wanted to ask Carlos to the dance, but before he even had the chance to work up the balls to do so, the castle became a buzz with the gossip that _Melody_ had already asked the shy Hufflepuff to the Yule Ball. Jay was fuming after he heard the news, how _dare_ she ask Carlos, she barely knew him! Jay however had been pining after him for _four years_. _Four freaking years._ It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair at _all_.

                And that’s how Lonnie found her friend, sulking in the library between Potions and Muggle Studies. He was mumbling to himself, but Lonnie could make out a few choice swears, mostly cursing the raven haired daughter of Ariel.

                “Jay, you ok?” Lonnie asked, placing a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

                “Do I look ok?” Jay snapped, shrugging her off.

                Lonnie smiled sympathetically, “No, which is why we should talk,” She maneuvered her way through the piles of books to sit on the other side of Jay. “Is this about Melody and Carlos?”

                Jay nearly burned a hole through his friends head, he slumped down in his chair, his red leather jacket was revealed as he hastily took off his heavy school robes. His scowl only grew deeper when he heard a giggle behind him, a giggle he instantly recognized; Carlos.

                Sure enough, Lonnie could see the white haired boy laughing the object of Jay’s unrelenting hate, Melody and Carlos were tucked close together over a large book, every few seconds a new peal of laughter would erupt, and not even the critical glare of Madam Pince could keep them quiet for long.

                “Let’s go for a walk.” Lonnie rushed out, grabbing Jay’s hand to pull him along before he could tear the couple apart.

                They walked for a few minutes while Jay cooled down, finally, he was able to breathe again. But with breathing came a sudden rush of sadness. For years people would question if what happened in the hallway ever actually happened, with only the words of a few stray first years who happened to be heading to Transfiguration at time to go on, no one would ever be sure. But Lonnie knew, because in that moment Jay cried as she pulled him into a tight comforting hug. They sat there for a while, Jay, Gryffindor’s golden boy, crying softly into his friends shoulder.

                “I… Do-n’t get it…” He hiccupped, clutching tightly to the older Ravenclaw. Lonnie brushed her fingers through the boy’s hair, shushing him as he continued to cry uncharacteristically.

                “Carlos is just oblivious to everything, you know that.” Lonnie said comfortingly, “He’ll come around eventually, besides,” she smirked, “I know a secret.”

                Jay’s eyes snapped up, red rimmed and slightly puffy, “What?” asked hurriedly, what didn’t he know?

                Lonnie leaned closer to Jay’s ear, making sure no one else could hear them, “Don’t tell anyone, but Melody’s a lesbian.”

                Jay’s head whipped back so fast Lonnie thought for sure he must have hurt himself, but the hope that had returned to his eyes was enough to let her know he was ok. “She’s a what?” he gasped, his mouth flopped open in the perfect imitation of a fish.

                “A lesbian.” Lonnie confirmed, a slight smirk still evident on her face.

                Jay continued to gape at his friend, “How do you know?”

                “I asked her out and she told me so.” Her smirk grew even bigger.

                This confused Jay however, “Wait… if you asked Melody out, then why did she ask Carlos?”

                At this, Lonnie’s smile dimmed a little. “Jay… Not every place is as accepting as Hogwarts, Melody’s still in the closet back home.” Lonnie explained carefully. “She had to ask a boy out, otherwise people would question her, and that would be really bad. I told her to ask Carlos because I knew he would say yes.”

                Jay’s eyes filled with fire, “ _You_ told her to ask out Carlos?” But the fire dimmed a little, hurt evident in his eyes. “You _know_ I like him!”

                Lonnie immediately felt guilty, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. “I know… But I also told her to ask Carlos because I knew he wouldn’t fall for her.”

                “How could you be certain? He’s openly bi.” Jay asked, eyebrow raised.

                Lonnie sighed, her friend could be very oblivious sometimes. “Because while Carlos is bi _sexual_ , he’s _homo_ romantic.”

                “Oh.” Jay grinned stupidly.

                “Yeah.” Lonnie smiled with a touch of exasperation. Jay could be such an idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> It is very late.
> 
> Title from a Halsey song. Too tired to remember which one. (Which is insane considering all I listen to these days are BADLANDS and 1989)


End file.
